


The Slumber Party

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tom Hiddleston smut, and fluffy, at least a little fluff, cause yeah, dang, that collarbone, the butthead shows up at the airport like that, what else does he expect?, will be smutty soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina is just ready to go home and put her feet up. She's not expecting to have an invitation to basically have a slumber party... with Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Airports... does anyone really love being at the airport? I don't. Especially when I'm not traveling anywhere but back to my small apartment. That's right, no holiday special plans. Just me, some boozed up egg nog, and the fiftieth  rewatching of "The Holiday", my go to movie. No boyfriend, absolutely no desire to see my family. Just me and my comfy pajamas and fuzzy socks. And right now, that's perfect for me.

I'm coming back from a work trip that thankfully didn't run over. As I'm making my way from the gate toward baggage claim, I sigh. At least it's warmer here. I know most people love snow and snuggling for holidays, but I'm all about the sunshine and warmth. Cool nights are okay, as long as I get my warmth as the day progresses. 

There seems to be some commotion as I'm getting closer to the baggage carousel, but I'm not really paying any attention. I just want to get my suitcase, get home, and shower off the feel of airplane. Waiting to see the bright blue ribbon I've attached to the handle, I sense someone standing rather close to me. Great, another airport creeper. Just what I need. From the corner of my eye I try to get a look for describing to security later. Tall, in a dark hoodie, and sunglasses. Wait, sunglasses? Inside? Really dude? Shrugging, I realize it could be some celebrity who's trying to stay rather unnoticed, a sentiment I can understand. Finally I see my suitcase, but it's hidden under a larger duffel bag. Wrinkling my nose, I reach to move it, just as the giant next to me makes a grab for it.

"Oh, sorry!" I gasp as we halfway collide. His laugh sounds oddly familiar as he drawls "Quite alright love, no harm done." He lifts the duffel and watches with a hint of amusement as I struggle with the handle of mine. "Need a hand little lady?" Looking up at him incredulously, I try to figure out if he's seriously calling me little lady like some cowboy out of an old Western. I can almost feel the blood draining from my face as I recognize him, and the laugh and od d drawl suddenly make sense. "Oh my Loki," I whisper, then cringe. I've taken to jokingly saying that at work and such. Every one there knows my love of the Marvel character, and the uninhibited lust I show for the actor playing him... who's currently staring down at me laughing. "Sorry," I mumble again, feeling color rushing back up my neck and cheeks. "It's alright, really. I know I'm a bit of a large ogre," Tom replies, shrugging nonchalantly. "But seriously, do you need a hand with that?" 

I realize that in my embarrassment I've completely dropped the suitcase, and my purse is about to fall as well. "Are you catching another flight? Or is this the final stop for you?" he continues. "Final stop, I'm home," I manage to reply. "You?" 

"Ah, final for me as well. Heading to a hotel room to enjoy a good whiskey." Remembering my plans, I nod and smile. "Grown up egg nog for me, comfy clothes, and movies await me," I share. His brows raise, and slowly he asks "And any company waiting as well?" I have to choke back a squeak, wondering where this conversation is going, if anywhere. "Not unless you count Mr. Darcy," I answer. "My cat, not the Austen hero. Although if I have enough to drink that movie may go on my list."

Why are these things just flying out of my mouth?

Chuckling, Tom lifts one shoulder. "None of that sounds bad, darling. Sounds like a nice evening, really." Something in his voice makes me look a bit closer. He looks slightly melancholy . It hits me that this poor guy is stateside over the holidays, obviously away from friends and... well, anyone. " Wanna join me?" I blurt out, managing to only turn two darker shades of red. I know it's silly of me, but hey, it's Tom  Hiddleston .  Gotta give it a shot, right?

He studies me for a minute, a smile growing and lighting up his face. "What's your name, darling?" This seems like a good start. "Regina, but call me Gina," I answer, holding out one hand. He pulls out his phone, handing it to me. "Let me have your number." I have to force myself to not freak out and scare the daylights out of him. Putting in my information quickly, I hand him the phone back. After a moment, I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it from my pocket. As he's watching me closely, I realize it's a message from him. "My hotel, and the name I'm listed under," he murmurs. "Bring your egg nog, your favorite movies, and the comfy clothes. I quite like the idea of a slumber party."

His words make me laugh, and I nod. "Are you  gonna wear the Thor shirt like you did for the MTV slumber party?" I tease , revealing just how much of a fan I am. He grins, leaning closer. "Who says I wear any pajamas?"

Oh god, I may just melt into a puddle and die right now. My eyes wide, I let myself really take in his appearance. That shirt revealing his neck and collarbone, the wild hair. God I could just bite him. Blinking, I realize that he's just joking.  Of course,   he loves to joke and tease. He knows what he's doing. Winking, I tease back "I never said for sleeping in... or any other activities." His tongue peeks out from between his teeth as he laughs. "Oh I like you Gina," he tells me, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. As he slowly lets a kiss ghost over my knuckles, I know he can see how I'm going all weak-kneed. "Can you be there at 7:30?" he asks softly. Nodding, I look up at a clock. Good, plenty of time to shower, shave... all that stuff. "Yeah, I can." Grinning, he winks at me and whispers "Can't wait, Gina love."

Oh neither can I, Tom. Neither can I.   


 


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk down the hallway of this fancy hotel, I'm wondering yet again how did this happen. How did I get this lucky? Shifting my backpack a little, I smile. This is certainly better than I thought my evening would be, and I was actually looking forward to my down time already. So this is a huge bonus. 

 

Finally I stand in front of Tom's room, knocking softly. I can tell he takes a moment to double check who it is before swinging open the door. "I thought it was pajama wear," he comments, looking at my jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Snickering at his sweatpants and Loki "I Do What I Want" shirt, I explain "I didn't think I should walk into a nice hotel wearing plaid PJ's and fuzzy socks." His tongue pokes out from between his teeth as he laughs and ushers me inside. "Fair point." While I'm setting down my backpack, I tell him "I've got them in here, was hoping I could change into them. I also brought egg nog, bourbon, Chex Mix, and movies." 

 

He takes the drink supplies and points to a side room. "You can change in there," he says. "I'll pour drinks. And I've got some snacks being brought up too." Before I can leave, he rests a hand on my arm. "I'm glad you came Gina, but I hope I didn't ruin any plans of yours." Smiling, I shake my head. I know I shouldn't tell him that this is my wildest fantasy come true and that I would turn down dinner at the White House to spend an evening with him. Instead I simply tell him "All you did was change the location and offer company. Which I'm more than happy to have." There, that doesn't sound ridiculous of me.   
His smile returns and his hand drops to squeeze mine. "Well then, that makes me feel less horrible," he teases. Pushing me toward the other room, he urges "Go on, go get comfortable! I'll mix drinks and lay out the snacks." 

 

As I'm changing, I wonder again what will the night bring. But hey, even if all we do is hang out and watch movies, I'm okay with that. I get to spend an evening with an actor that I admire... well, lust after, but also admire. Not a bad way to spend an otherwise lonely night. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I open the door to hear him thanking someone and shutting the door. 

 

"Perfect timing, Gina love. Snacks are here." He motions to the trays of cookies, veggies, and what appear to be mini chocolate cakes. I hear him laughing softly, and I turn to face him. "And what's so funny?" I ask, even as his laughter becomes contagious and I giggle. He points to my body, and I realize that he took notice of my pajamas. The pants are black and white plaid, nothing fancy. But my shirt is black and has written on the front "Free Hugs for Loki". And the back says "In the end, you will always kneel". Blushing, I shrug it off, saying "Hey, you told me I could be comfy. Like you didn't already know I was a fan." While I pull on my blue fuzzy socks, he shakes his head teasingly. "I didn't expect it to be all over your pajamas!" he laughs. Raising one eyebrow, I joke "Well at least it's not on my panties." As soon as I say that, I groan. "Sorry, bad joke." 

 

With wide eyes, he busts out laughing, so hard he has to sit down. When he finally catches his breath, he grins at me, pulling me to sit beside him. "I know I said this before, but I like you Gina," he murmurs. "Now, shall we choose a movie from your supply? Or see what offerings we can find on the telly?"   
I'm so glad my bag is close by. I really don't want to leave my spot, right next to Tom on the sofa. Not cuddling, but still rather close. Even if that's as close as I ever get to him, I'll die a happy woman. Pulling out a case, I smile. "The Holiday. It's one of my favorites." He plucks the case from my hands and nods. "Good choice. I'll put it on. Taste your egg nog, make sure you're pleased." 

 

Danggit, why does he have to throw out these comments that reek of double entendre? I want so badly to reply in a naughty fashion about him pleasing me, but somehow I manage to hold back. "It's perfect," I hum when he sits next to me again. "Good, glad to hear it," he answers, picking up his own glass and settling close to me again. I can smell his cologne and aftershave, making me sigh to myself. "Are you comfortable?" he asks softly as the movie begins. Smiling at him, I nod. Oh if he only knew just how comfortable I am. 

When 'The Holiday' is over, I stretch and groan "God I love that movie." Tom nods and refills our drinks again. "It is a great one. Which movie now?" Waggling his eyebrows, he jokes "I bet I could find 'Thor' or another Marvel movie, if that's your kind of thing." I give him a look and drily answer "No, I hate Marvel. I wouldn't even dare to have a shirt that proclaims that I would hug one of their charac- Oh yeah!" I point to my shirt, okay, I point to my breasts covered in the declaration. "Of course I like Marvel movies! Any one of them is great with me!" 

He begins flipping channels. While he's focused on the screen, I take my time studying his features, even though I know them well. But this may be my one shot at seeing them close. Even those three little freckles on his neck, the cheekbones of doom... I wonder if he even knows the level of lust that he inspires. My train of thought is derailed by a loud boom of thunder. I was so wrapped up in staring at Tom that the soft raindrops starting to fall hadn't registered. But now it was pouring down rain, thundering and lightning. "Your brother is angry, Loki," I joke, giggling till I snort. Great, the bourbon has hit hard. It must be affecting him too, cause he starts laughing at my dumb joke. "He's just mad that I got the pretty lady here with me," he intones, his voice lowering into Loki's tone. Swallowing, I try not to let on how that change is riling me up. 

"How did you get here?" Tom asks suddenly. Shrugging, I answer "Walked from the subway station." I wince as I think about the possibility of walking back in this storm. Maybe I can wait it out. But before I can say this, Tom frowns, then brightens. "Well, good thing I've got the extra room here!" My face must show my confusion, so he continues "The room you changed in... I have a suite because Luke is coming out here in a few days. You can stay in his room for the night." 

My mouth hangs open. Am I really getting invited to stay the night in Tom Hiddleston's suite? He's looking at his phone, and nods. "It's going to do this all night. I don't want you trying to get home in this, plus you've been drinking." His eyes turn slightly pleading as he asks "Please, let me offer you this? I'll worry about you trying to go home. Just stay here, Gina." 

With a pounding heart and a dry mouth, I nod. "I'll stay, Tom. I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Since I was going to stay, Tom poured more to drink, grinning wickedly. "Enjoy yourself, love," he purred, winking at me and making my panties feel like they were going to physically fly off my body. Oh I may not make it through the night alive at this rate. But what is my response? "You sure you're ready for me to enjoy myself?" I tease, winking back. I didn't think it possible, but his face lights up even more. "Oh, I do believe I would enjoy that as well." His voice almost a low growl as he says this, making me want to whine in arousal. Turning my attention to the television, I ask "Still nothing Marvel?" 

He shakes his head almost sadly. "No, no Marvel." But he's cut off by my squeal of delight as I recognize something on the screen. It's the BBC's mini-series "North and South", a favorite of mine. "Oh, can we watch this?" I plead."Please? I'll let you pick next movie, promise!" His smile is indulgent as he nods and settles back against the sofa. "I like this as well. Sure, we can watch it." 

It hasn't been on long, thankfully, so it's easy to get swept along with the story. Without thinking, a sigh slips from my mouth as Richard Armitage comes onscreen. "Ah, are we a John Thornton fan?" Tom teases. "Or... or is it simply Richard that does this to you?" With burning cheeks, I smile, trying to hide my face. "Kinda both?" I mumble. It's embarrassing to be caught out in a crush like this, especially by someone I also have a crush on. Raising one eyebrow, he murmurs "I could possibly introduce you, you know." 

My heart skids to a stop as I hear this. "Are you serious? You would... oh my god, really?" My voice is squeaky, but all I can think about is the fact that Tom Hiddleston is offering to introduce me to yet another of my dream men. "That would be... oh god just don't let me have any liquor if you introduce me to him," I laugh softly. His smile is quick, but something in the smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes, which confuses me. He drinks quickly, eyes burning toward the screen. I'm about to ask what just happened when his phone starts going off. "Excuse me, let me... oh it's Luke, do forgive me." I wave my hand to let him know I understand, focusing on the movie while he gets up and heads to the other end of the room. 

I get caught up in watching the movie, losing myself in the period romance. When Tom sits down next to me again, it's during the proposal scene. "Did you try for the part?" I ask softly. Shaking his head, he shrugs. "I was in the middle of a few other projects. Would you have liked me as John Thornton?" The question feels almost abrupt, an oddity really. Studying him for a moment, I frown in confusion. "I don't know. I think he's a little too severe, dark and brooding." His head jerks toward me as he says "But you seem to like him well enough." 

What the hell? Where is this coming from? "I would think," I drawl, taking another swig of my drink and grimacing at the strength of the liquor, "that you would understand the difference between liking a character and liking the actor playing the character. I mean, you aren't Loki, or Adam, or Scott Fitzgerald." Setting my glass down, my knees come up to my chest as I mumble "I think Armitage is handsome, and yes, rather attractive in this role. But seeing as you aren't my boyfriend or husband, I don't think you have any right to throw a hissy fit cause I think he's possibly as sexy as you are." 

It takes a moment for me to realize everything that just spilled out of me. Tom's staring at me, an odd gleam in his eyes. Suddenly he's leaning over me, our eyes locked. "Ah, so you do find me sexy," he purrs. Was that what this was all about? He was feeling jealous and wanting to know if I found him attractive? "Tom, I would think this is obvious," I reply, confusion most likely showing in my eyes. "I find you sexy, course I do. Did you think otherwise?" He licks his lips slowly, eyes roaming over my body. One hand comes up and he brushes back a strand of hair that was falling over my eyes. "I just wanted to be sure. Before I did this." 

His lips land on mine, somehow mixing tenderness and rough claiming all at once. The taste of liquor is combined with something unique, something that can only be Tom. I don't try to think too hard about it, simply focusing on the fact that Tom is kissing me, kissing me quite purposefully. While our lips move together, he brings his hands to my waist, his thumbs slipping under my shirt to graze my skin. The touch makes me gasp, lips parting and giving him leave to slip his tongue over my lips and teasing mine. The rough skin of his thumbs barely keeps me grounded, almost unable to believe what's happening. My hands come up and I tug on his curls, making him release the most delicious growl that I could have imagined. But that noise seems to break the spell winding around us, and he pulls away suddenly, eyes wide with lust and shock. 

"I'm so sorry," he gasps, working to catch his breath. "God, I'm so sorry Gina. I shouldn't... shouldn't have presumed..." His words trail off, but before he can try to speak again his phone rings once more. The way he jumps up to answer it shows just how eager he is for the distraction, the interruption. I hear him greet Luke once more, but my mind goes to the memory of his lips on mine. I trace my fingers over my swollen lips, almost bruised in the best way. God, the way he kisses... he's magnificent. But obviously he doesn't want anything to do with me that way. Or does he? He had seemed so irritated by my dreaminess over Armitage, needing to know that I found him desirable. But then he acted like I was scorching his face by the way he pulled back. Pulling a throw around me, I try to decide the best way to handle things once he comes back. 

When he does return, he has two water bottles with him. "Thought this might be good," he murmurs, handing me the bottle before settling on the couch again. Even though he's not sitting too far away, the space between us still seems like a canyon. Perhaps he's just embarrassed, unsure what to do. Maybe he thinks I didn't want him to kiss me. Yeah, like any woman would turn him down. 

I can't get back into my dreamy state over John Thornton again, even at the end. Faking a yawn, I stretch and mumble something about needing to sleep. His absent nod and murmurings let me know that we took a wrong turn several different times, and I don't know how to get back to where we were. Closing the door behind me, I throw myself onto the bed, groaning and burying my face in a pillow. Soft sounds in the main living area let me know that he's bustling around, turning off the television, throwing away empty bottles and used napkins. Part of me wants to go out and help, but I'm afraid of what might transpire. There's no telling, really. 

Finally I hear him head into his own room. It sounds like he's kicking things around, grumbling to himself. It's tempting to go and try to talk to him. I lay there for a bit, arguing with myself back and forth as to whether it's wise. Then I decide that wise hasn't been happening so far tonight, so why should I start now? Getting up off the bed, I open the door quietly. I don't hear him moving around anymore, so maybe he's calmed a bit. The door is cracked open, and I can see him on the bed. Did he fall asleep already? Then I see him move, and a low moan echoes around him. Tiptoeing closer, I peek in and stop in shock. 

He's on the bed, completely naked. And evidently very horny, judging by the size of his cock that he's gripping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!!! They finally gonna do the do!!

Mouth hanging open, I try to not let Tom know that I'm right there, able to see him stroking his hard cock. Is he just too tipsy to care that I'm supposed to be in the next room? Or is he... A soft moan leaves his lips again, followed by a whispered name. "Gina..." 

Did he really just... say my name? Breath caught in my throat, I sneak back to my room, shutting the door quietly. Oh what the hell am I supposed to do? Tom is in his room completely naked and getting himself off while moaning my name. Okay, well I know what I want to do. I want to go in there and help him. But what if he's just drunk? He could just be drunk and not in complete control of his thoughts. Maybe it was a mistake. Then, through the wall, I hear another moan, louder this time. Whimpering to myself, I let my hand drift into my bottoms. 

I really wish I had the nerve to go in there, to jump him like I've thought about, fantasized about so many times. Hearing another moan, I gasp, my fingers grazing my clit while my teeth worry at my bottom lip. He sounds delightful, sinfully sexy. I bet he's biting down on his lip too, that large hand stroking slowly, drawing out those sighs and groans. The idea of missing this is suddenly too much. I stand quickly, head spinning while I pull off my shirt and sleep pants. It'll be a little more sexy if I go in wearing just the matching bra and panties, I decide. 

Tiptoeing towards his room, I whimper again when I hear how his groans and breathing have quickened. He must be close. I can't wait any longer. Pushing the door open slowly, I grin at the sight. God, he is gorgeous. I hear him groan my name again, and it's too perfect. "Tom," I murmur, crawling onto the bed next to him. His eyes fly open, and he turns the most adorable shade of pink. "Oh god, Gina I..." he stutters, unsure what to do with his hands obviously. I take pity on him and lay my hand over him, starting to stroke him. 

"Yes, Tom?" I hum. "That's my name. I heard you calling for me." He moans again, hips lifting up to aid my touch. "Oh I was calling for you," he growls. "I have been so bloody hard most of the night. Thinking about you, wanting you with me Gina." Suddenly he grabs my hand, making me stop. 

"Not like that," he purrs, sitting up slowly. "I want to watch you first. I want to see you cum, darling Gina. That's what I've been thinking about since I saw you. I just never imagined you would actually come to me." Now it's my turn to smile at him. Bringing his hands up to unhook my bra, I nod. "Oh I saw you earlier. I just thought perhaps I should let you have your privacy. And then..." My words trail off with a moan as I feel him softly caressing me. "Tell me, Gina," he murmurs. "And then what?" 

Whimpering, I lift my hips while he works off my panties. "I went back to my room. And I was... oh god... starting to touch myself." He interrupts my words with a moan. "You did? Oh you naughty girl. About to touch yourself without me." His grin grows as he slips two fingers along my wet slit. "Oh yes, you are so wet, love. So wet for me. You were about to touch yourself? Why did you come back?" 

Is he seriously needing an explanation? "I heard you call for me again," I whisper. "I heard you, and I knew you wanted me." His expression turns wicked. "Oh I do want you darling. I want you desperately." His fingers twist deeper inside me, making me cry out. "And I'm going to have you, darling Gina. I'm going to make you mine." Suddenly, he pauses, looking down at me. "As long as you are sure you want this too." He seems almost hesitant, a serious expression coming to his face while making sure I'm consenting. 

"Yes, yes Tom I want you too," I whine. His face lights up again and he starts those long fingers moving again. "Then cum for me," he whispers. "Cum for me, Gina." I scream out, my walls contracting around his fingers. "Oh god, Tom! Tom!" My hands scrabble over the blankets, clawing in an attempt to find purchase. The release shakes me completely, taking my breath away. When my eyes flutter open again, I can't help moaning again. He's licking his fingers clean, eyes focused on me. 

"That was beautiful," he whispers before leaning down to kiss me. "Just beautiful." Suddenly he pauses, a sheepish and almost disappointed look on his face. "I don't... have any protection. I won't make you do this if you don't." He looks almost forlorn. This makes me adore him more than I already do. This consideration is amazing. "I'm... on the pill," I finally answer. "And I'm clean. If you are, I don't..." Watching his eyes light up again, I smile. 

"I'm clean," he whispered, kissing me hotly. "You'll let me feel you? Really feel you? I would... oh god, darling." He starts gently covering my neck with kisses while lining himself up with my entrance. "I will show you how a goddess should be loved," Tom growls before sliding into me. Gasping, I clutch around him instinctively. "Yes, oh god Tom." I know I sound rather ridiculous, but Tom seems to enjoy my sounds, judging by the smile on his face as his hands hold my hips steady. 

Slowly he begins rocking his hips, moaning with each thrust. I grab onto his arms, trying to brace myself for these deep thrusts that take my breath away. "Gina, scream for me," he purrs. "I want to hear you, darling." It's like this command breaks whatever control I was managing. I start calling out his name, the sounds spurring him to move faster. "That's it, that's it love," he growls. "Cum, cum for me. Let me have you, make you mine." My nails dig into his pale skin as I scream, climax bursting through my senses and completely overwhelming me. "Tom! Tom yes!" 

I see his jaw clenching as he seems to fight for control. Feeling him throbbing inside me, I can tell he's so close. "Cum in me," I purr softly, nipping at his neck before bringing my lips to his ear. "Cum for me, Tom, please! I wanna feel you!" With a shout, his hips snap hard against me. His release is powerful, triggering another for me. We fall over that pleasured edge together, cries blending with the panting as we try to breathe again. 

Gingerly he pulls out of me, grabbing some tissue to clean both of us gently. Once that's done, he pulls me into his arms. "Sleep in here with me," he mumbles, words slurred. "Stay with me." Right now I know that I'm simply not capable of moving after that, so I nod, my eyes already closing. Just before I drift off a few moments later, I hear him already snoring gently, making me smile. 

The harsh sunlight coming through the windows wakes me. Groaning, I barely manage to open one eye to see what's going on. My head is pounding and my mouth feels like it's full of cotton. Then everything comes rushing back to me right as I see my underwear lying on the floor. And Tom is nowhere to be seen. His side of the bed is cool, so he's been gone for awhile. Then I see the note on the pillow. 

'Gina, had to go out for a few interviews. Will be back this afternoon. Just relax, and I'll be back as soon as I can' ~ Tom 

I study the note while I'm putting my things back into my bag. It's nice of him, but I know he probably will simply invite me to have lunch before we part ways. I'd rather not have to deal with the awkwardness that will ensue. I can't believe I let all that happen last night. Making sure I have everything, I quickly write out a note of my own. 

'Tom, no worries. I don't want to disturb your schedule. Thanks for last night, I had lots of fun at our slumber party.' Gina 

Leaving it next to the bed I never slept in, I head out the door. The sunlight is too bright when I get outside. That's got to be why my eyes are watering, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven missed calls and voicemails. Eight text messages. By eleven o'clock that night, that is what is waiting on my phone. All from Tom. 

Once I was home, I had showered and tried to eat something. My stomach was rolling, but I wasn't sure if it was cause I needed food, the alcohol making itself known once more, or everything I was thinking and feeling. All I could manage was some toast and lots of water. And it didn't really help. I hated how I ran out like a coward. But really, what else was I supposed to do? I knew Tom would have been nice about it all, but he's a big star. I'm just a stylist with the photographer at a magazine. I am probably not at all what he would look for in a woman. Perhaps a friendship was possible, but my heart ached at the thought. And I wasn't too keen on trying to figure out why. 

Finally I decide to see what he had to say. At first the voicemails are light-hearted, wanting to know where I ran off to. Then, about the fourth one in, there's a sense of urgency, of worry. By the tenth, his voice is shaking as he's pleading with me to answer. The texts follow the same pattern, but the last one is what slays me. 

'Did I do something wrong, Gina? Please, tell me what I did.' 

There goes that ache in my heart again. I can't leave it like that. I don't want him feeling guilty over something that isn't his doing. Taking a deep breath, I type out 'No, Tom, you didn't do anything wrong. I promise. I just thought it was better that I take my leave early.' 

God, I sound like some damsel in an old book. 

Immediately my phone rings. I know it's him, and that it's probably smarter for me to not answer, not allow him to try and pretend. But I haven't been smart about this whole thing so far, so why start now, right? Hitting the answer button, I try to take a light tone. "Hi, Tom." 

"Gina, oh god, darling, I've been worried ever since I found your note. Are you okay?" His tone makes me smile in spite of everything. He sounds very sincere in his concern. "Tom, I promise, I'm fine," I murmur, settling on the couch. "Why did you leave?" he asks, not interested in small talk. "I was hoping you would stay, dear. Did you have someplace to be? Did something come up?" 

"No, no Tom, that's not... Nothing came up," I answer. Taking a deep breath I just barrel on. "I just thought it would be better. Last night was great, really. But I don't want you thinking that you owe me anything. You don't gotta be nice. Let's just... Let's just have the memory of a good time, okay?" 

The silence that follows makes me squirm. Nothing but his breath coming through on the phone. Then he finally whispers "Do you really want that, Gina? Is that really what you want? If it is, I'll... I'll respect that. But you have to know, I didn't feel like I owed you, necessarily. I want to spend more time with you, darling. I really enjoy being around you." His words torture me, making that ache in my heart even worse. "You're wonderful, Gina. Funny, smart, beautiful. I want to know you even better." 

I'm about to laugh out that he got to know me pretty well last night with everything we did, but I know it's not the time for a joke. Instead I reply "Tom, I just... I think it's best. Besides, you'll be off soon, shooting movies and being a big movie star. You're not gonna want to be saddled with me." He huffs and interjects "I wouldn't say saddled, darling. More like blessed." 

He will not make this any easier, will he? 

My hand comes to my forehead as I sigh. "You would say something like that," I mutter. He laughs softly, and responds "It's the truth though, darling Gina." With another sigh, I whisper "Tom, I bet you won't think of me as anything more than a fond memory in a few days. That's okay, really." He groans, and I hear a thump like he's leaning his head against a wall or something. "Gina, I'll ask again. Is this really what you want? Is this truly what you want to happen with us?" 

Biting my lip, I'm trying to hold back from blurting out that I want to spend more time with him. That sleeping in his arms was a little slice of heaven. Hearing him whisper my name, feeling his soft kisses... I do want it all. But could he really give that to me completely? Am I over thinking this? I have no idea what the truly right thing to do is. "I don't know," I finally blurt out. "I don't know what to do. I enjoy being with you Tom. But I don't know what to do." 

He lets out a breath, a shaky sigh. I'm not sure if he's relieved or even more frustrated. "I know what to do," he murmurs. "But I only want this if you do as well. I won't force you into a relationship with me, Gina. I won't push. But I want you to know that I truly feel something deep for you. I think we could have something truly great together." 

I can't believe the gift this man has to say things, crafting his words just so. Thinking for a moment, I ask "What if we... How long will you be here in town?" The sudden question seems to startle him, but he answers "About another week and a half." 

"Okay then, what if we give it a week?" I suggest. "I know you've probably got a full schedule, and I've got work stuff going on. Let's talk in a week, okay? I want us both to be sure that..." I'm not sure how to say what I'm thinking, but he seems to understand, because he is able to finish my sentence. "That we aren't just dealing with the afterglow of amazing sex?" I can't help giggling, and that relaxes me. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." 

He laughs with me, then sighs. "Alright, darling. I can agree to that. One week then. In one week, I'll be calling, and we could... perhaps have dinner?" His tone makes him sound like a child asking for an extra cookie, making me smile. "I will say possibly yes to that." Both of us seem to feel lighter and happier with this decision. Saying goodnight, I end the call. Now I really feel hungry, and at last able to eat. 

It feels like the next few days drag on. Sometimes I'm tempted to text or call him, telling him that I want to be with him. To screw the plan of a week. But I want him to be the one to call. I want to know he really wants this. I throw my focus into work and cleaning, something I typically hate. But it does give me something to work on, keeping my attention. 

Finally it's the day before the week is up. Going into work, I know people can tell my steps are lighter, that my attitude is better than the past few days. I'm practically skipping as I walk into the room where I'll be seeing what our project is today. My boss grins at me and seems to tease "I know you'll love today's shoot. Just try not to drool too badly." 

Shaking my head, I shoot back "I always keep my drooling to professional levels, you know that!" His grin seems to say that I'll have a harder time with that today. Before I can pick up the sheets, I hear commotion outside the room and a soft voice. 

"Hello there," the man says, his voice a lovely British accent that washes over me, making me ache for tomorrow to come. "I'm Luke Windsor, it's a pleasure to meet you both." His name sparks something in my memory, but I can't quite put my finger on it. He continues "We've been looking forward to this. Although I have to apologize in advance. Tom has been rather distracted the last few days." 

Wait... Tom?! 

I'm trying to work out the mathematical possibilities of this actually happening this way. There's no way. The odds are just... 

And then he walks in. Tom's eyes light up when he sees me there, mouth hanging open as I process that he's there in front of me. "Hello Gina," he murmurs, taking my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

As the photoshoot goes on, I'm mesmerized by how Tom works with the camera. It's simply fascinating to watch him. I've gotten rather blasé when it comes to these things. Knowing all the ins and outs the way I do, I usually see these sorts of things differently. But Tom is a joy to watch. He knows exactly what the photographer is thinking and trying to convey in each shot. It's just amazing. What's even more amazing is how every chance he gets, he looks my way and makes me weak in the knees. The heat in his eyes lets me know that he is plotting something. These shots may not be safe for publishing. He's just too sexy. 

Luke comes over while I'm sipping on a cup of coffee. "So, you're the Gina I've heard about all week," he comments drily. He and I have been getting along well and having fun while Tom's been working. "Yeah, sorry about that," I quip, making him laugh. "I'm just glad that I've been able to meet you at last. I've heard nothing but how wonderful you are." He watches Tom for a moment, then continues "And how crazy he is about you." 

Knowing how close they are, hearing this from Luke makes me blush softly, looking into my cup. "Is he really?" I ask, even though I feel like a teenager in school by asking. "He's completely mad about you. This week he's been either talking about you, or just staring off. And I know that when he does that, he's thinking about you." Luke gives me a knowing look, smiling at me. "And I can tell by the way your eyes can't leave him that you feel the same way." 

It would be pointless to argue with him. "I haven't been able to get him out of my head all week," I confess. "I thought... I figured he wouldn't really think about me any more. I thought the week would allow him to get away gracefully. But I've been hoping that he would call me. And seeing him today was unexpected, but great." I watch Tom, heating up when he looks my way again and winks. "I'd love to see where this goes. But I don't know-" 

"Oh stop," Luke scoffs. "I wouldn't even be telling you all this if I didn't think you should go for it." He bumps me with his elbow, gesturing toward how Tom is staring while the others are adjusting lighting. "He's wanting to know what I'm telling you, and whether he should kill me or kiss me. He told me how you thought it would be better if you just left. But he wants to see where things go with you. And I can see things going very well. Don’t bollocks it up." 

I press my lips together, trying not to laugh. He's totally right, and I know it. And deep down, I really want to see where this can go too. I've had Tom on my mind all week. And at night, I keep dreaming about how it felt when he held me. Not just the sex, but being held by him, and when we talked and laughed together. Looking over at Tom, I smile warmly at him and wink. His grin grows, like he knows what I'm thinking about. 

Soon it's all done, and we're packing everything up. I can tell Tom is trying to wait around till I'm done, and being rather obvious about it. Turning to my boss, I ask quietly if I can head out. He grins and nods, and I know I'm going to hear about this later. But right now, all I can focus on is getting to Tom. As I walk up to him, he takes my hand in his. "Hello there, Gina darling," he purrs. That voice... oh how it does things to me. Smiling up at him, I answer "Hey Tom. So, do we need to wait for Luke?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, he was off a little bit ago. Said he was leaving me to my own devices." His grin turns wicked as he leans closer. "And do I have some special ideas." 

His tone makes my jaw drop open. I know that tone. That's how he sounded that night, murmuring in my ear. But this time he's not drunk, neither of us are. Both of us are fully cognizant of our actions. Swallowing roughly, I ask hoarsely "Have you been thinking up ideas all week?" He nods, a hot light in his eyes. "Oh yes, all week. Every single night, Gina. Every single night I've been thinking about you, missing you. Planning how our days and nights would go once I had you in my arms again." As he was talking, he guided us outside into the fading sunlight. "Do you have a car here?" he asks, and I shake my head. "Nope, walked here from the train." He laughs softly and shakes his head. "Of course you did. Come on, I've got a car here. I'll drive us." He helps me into the car, kissing my forehead before shutting the door. The tender gesture touches my heart in an unexpected way. I'm seeing just how right Luke was. This is more to him than just a fling, a one night stand. He's really wanting this with me. 

"So what's this big plan?" I ask after he starts the car. "Well, I'm going to drive you by your place, so you can perhaps pack an overnight bag?" His tone somehow sounds authoritative and questioning at once. He's giving me the option to say no, if I choose. "And after I change and pack a bag?" I ask, smiling at him and taking his hand. The way he smiles seems to light up the space around us. "Then dinner together, and then back to my hotel, having dessert and drinks." He kisses my hand and winks. "And whatever else the night may bring." 

As we're heading to dinner, I smooth my hands over my black dress I had put on. "So, you do realize that you've effectively done away with the whole 'wait a week' plan," I tease. "It's not my fault that you happened to be at one of my scheduled appointments!" he shoots back. "I didn't plan for this to happen today, it just happened. For which I'm very grateful." One finger comes to brush a curl from my face. "Very grateful, Gina. I've been thinking about how this might go all week." 

I can feel my cheeks heating up, but I smile. "I've been... hoping, all week," I reply. "I tried not to get my hopes up. But I couldn't stop thinking about you, Tom." This seems to please him, making his grin grow. "You couldn't stop?" he repeats teasingly. "Oh I like the sound of that, Gina." I snort out a laugh, shaking my head. "Calm down, tiger. You're the one who sounds like you've been fantasizing at night about me." A dark streak of red paints his cheeks and he nervously looks away. "Is an Englishman still allowed to plead the fifth?" he asked with a nervous laugh. God, he's adorable. Kissing his blush, I whisper "Of course, but then I might hold something else against you." 

I watch as his jaw clenches, nostrils flaring. Oh I know that look. That's a Loki look. I'm in so much trouble later. As if he knows what is going through my mind, he purrs "You crave subjugation." I cough, almost choking. I should know better than to try tangling with this man verbally. And yet, I can't resist. "I will always kneel," I whisper. The heat in his gaze burns through me as he grins, eyes dancing over my body. I know that look from him. Wetness soaks my panties as I squirm. This night may be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Our dinner was absolutely perfect. Tom had driven to a small restaurant that had a deck overlooking the water. Since the weather was warm for the end of December, it was lovely to sit outside and watch the moonlight shining on the water. Occasionally I’d look up at Tom and see something in his gaze that shook me. This man seemed determined to win me over. And I was finding myself unable to come up with any objections now. We weren’t drunk or fighting jet lag. This was the two of us in full control of our minds and mouths. And we both wanted this to work.

“Feel like walking for a bit?” Tom asked. Immediately I nodded. We had each had a glass of champagne, and a walk would be a good plan. As we walked, my shoes in my hand, I smiled at how the sand felt between my toes. “I think you’re soaking up energy from the sand and waves,” he commented. “You’re almost glowing, even more beautiful than before.” My stomach and heart flipped while I blushed. “Tom,” I groaned, “How do you always have the words just right? You seem to always know just what to say to turn me into mush.”

He chuckled, pulling me into his arms. “With you, darling, I just speak from my heart. If it seems poetic in any way, it’s because you turn me into a poet. You have from that day I tried to help you in the airport.” I began laughing, shaking my head at this. “Tom, I was a mess that day! Tired, and I know my hair and makeup were frightening. I can’t have truly captured your eye like that.” Seriously he looked down at me, his lips trailing along my jaw. “I assure you that you most certainly did. Those dark eyes that had a fire in them, those lips that create the most sinful thoughts… all of you, darling. And then add to that your personality, your sense of humor… How could I not fall for you?” He brushes back a curl, a now familiar gesture from him. “And I’m only falling harder, Gina. I think waiting a week had the opposite effect. It made me need you more, darling.” 

That told me everything I could have hoped for. I pressed my body closer, nuzzling him. “And I need you. I didn’t want to fall for you and then lose you, or see you try to let me down easy.” He made a noise, and I looked up to see him looking almost hurt. “Gina, that’s been the furthest thing from my mind. I was almost sick when you left with only that note there for me. I thought perhaps you didn’t want anything more. I’ve never been so glad to be so wrong. I was wrong, wasn’t I?” The way he went from hurt to hopeful made me laugh, kissing him softly. “You were completely wrong, Tom. Totally wrong about me, and I’m glad you’re happy about it.” His laughter joined mine, and he swung me around for a moment before setting me down gently and kissing me. “Come on, we’re going back to the hotel, love. I need you. It’s been a long and lonely week.”

Time seemed to drag as we sped along. I found myself squirming in my seat, so wet and needy for him. Peeking to see if his eyes were on the road, I slipped one hand under my skirt. A moan escaped as I stroked my wet slit, causing him to floor it. “Gina, darling, are you trying to torture me?” he groaned. “That’s horribly unfair of you.” Seeing that I had his attention, I whimpered as two fingers teased deeper. “I’m so wet,” I whimpered. “Tom, if you don’t hurry, I’m gonna cum… cum right here…” My hips were bucking as he whipped the car into a parking spot. Immediately he grabbed my hand, popping the two fingers into his mouth and moaning as he tasted my essence. My whimpers only got louder when his large hand moved down and two of those long fingers slipped into me. “Do it, Gina. Give me this, cum for me right now, now!” Screaming, I knew I was coating his fingers as release took over. He watched me with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. “Now, upstairs,” he growled. 

I giggled as he dragged me along the hallway. Once the door was shut behind us, I pushed him against it, moaning as we kissed. “Where’s Luke?” I gasped, one brow raised as I dropped my overnight bag on the floor. “He decided to stay with a friend tonight,” Tom gasped. “He said it would be more convenient for all of us.” 

“Smart man,” I purred, unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor to pool around his ankles with his boxers. “Because I plan on letting you have me everywhere.” With that I moved to my knees, taking his length in my mouth. His head fell back, thudding against the door loudly. “God, oh god… that’s so good Gina,” he purred, slowly bucking his hips. “You and those bewitching lips… god…” I loved that I was turning him into a stammering puddle of a man. His hands tangled in my hair, moving my head a bit faster before he pulled me away. Whimpering, I tried to take him again, but he pulled me to my feet. “That’s not where I want to cum,” he growled, grabbing his pants to his waist again. Scooping me up, he carried me to his room. “I want to undress you slowly,” he whispered, eyes hot with lust. “Then I’m going to make you scream like I’ve been dreaming of all week.”

I learned in that moment that Tom is very much a man of his word. His hands moved gently to unzip my dress, and soon it was a pile of fabric in the corner of the room. Then my bra followed. I expected him to push down my lacy underwear. Instead his hands came up and he cupped my breasts in a manner that could only be described as reverent. “My beautiful love,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my curves sweetly. “My beautiful Gina. I am a lucky man.” Hearing that tone made my hands tremble as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it away. An impulse came over me, and I pressed my lips over his pounding heart. “I am yours,” I whispered, feeling somewhat abashed by my lack of poetic sweetness. But then I looked up and met his gaze, and I realized that what I had said must have moved him deeply. His eyes were warm as he cupped my cheek. “And I am yours,” he answered. The moment was sealed perfectly by our lips meeting passionately as he lifted me onto the bed.

A moment later we both were bare, our hot skin pressed together. “I prepared this time,” he whispered teasingly, pulling a condom from the bedside table. Frowning, I made him look at me. “I told you I’m covered. And I… I like feeling all of you.” He grinned and dropped the packet, kissing me hotly once more. “I wanted to be sure,” he whispered. “And to know that you were sure. But god, I love feeling all of you too, my love.” He moved lower, lifting my legs over his shoulders. “I intend to hear you scream,” he purred, his mouth latching onto my heat. And oh did I scream. The week of longing and the ten hours of torture and foreplay had left me wet and aching. The orgasm in the car had done nothing to sate my need for him, and he knew it. Soon I was bucking against his mouth as I screamed his name, my hands tangled in his curls. They were left a wild mess by the time he lowered my hips to the bed again. “That was a heavenly sight,” he growled, lining his length up. “God I love how wet you are for me, Gina. Are you ready?” I wanted to laugh about how I didn’t think anyone could ever be ready for that trouser snake he had on him. But the haze only allowed me to nod, reaching for him. As he took my hands, he slowly pressed into me, both of us groaning in pleasure. “God, god you feel so good,” he panted. “Darling, I don’t know if I can… if I can wait…” Feeling how he throbbed, I murmured “Take me, Tom, please. Just… god I know I’ll cum with you.” 

At that he began thrusting, grunts and growls timed with each motion. “Love you, I love you,” he chanted. “Love you Gina, god cum for me now!” I couldn’t have resisted the shout in any way. Screaming his name, I came hard, knowing I was coating his length, almost dripping with my own cum. Hearing the wetness with each thrust only prolonged my release. “Tom… Tom god, I wanna… feel you…” I gripped the back of his neck as he moved one hand, desperately stroking my clit as he throbbed harder. “Cumming, oh god Gina yes!” That shout set me off, and I dug my nails into his shoulder and screamed his name one last time.

It felt like it took an hour to recover, but when I managed to turn my head toward the clock I saw that only thirty minutes had passed since we had entered the room. I blinked as I turned back to face him when he lifted his head from my shoulder. “You might be the death of me,” he moaned, kissing my hot skin. “What a way to go, love.” Then he pulled me close and whispered “Catch your breath. I need you ready for me again soon, Gina love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! My only excuse is that, besides life in general being hectic, I've been hard at work on a novel. A real, honest to goodness novel! But I'm hoping that I can do a little work here and there on my fics still.


End file.
